Le loup et la renarde
by Slycatee
Summary: Au temps des maraudeurs, l'ambiance à Poudlard n'est pas calme et sereine. En effet, deux groupes s'opposent, l'un composé de Gryffondor, l'autre de Serpentard. Mais comment se passe une amitié quand les deux concernés ne font pas partis du même clan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Peut-être avez-vous déjà lu ou aperçu le titre de cette fiction quelque part. Bien que peu probable, c'est possible ! En effet, je l'avais déjà publiée un an auparavant, mais je l'avais vite abandonnée.**

**Je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fiction il y a quelques semaines, plus motivée que jamais ! J'ai supprimé l'ancienne version de ma fiction de ce site pour la recréer afin de réorganiser les chapitres que je trouvais un peu trop courts.**

**A présent, venons-en à la fiction en elle-même. Il est évident que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés par JK Rowling, que nous remercions tous. Il y a tout de même un personnage que j'ai créé par moi-même qui arrivera prochainement. J'ai aussi fait le choix de rajeunir la plupart des mangemorts et des Black comme Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Lucius etc afin de garnir l'intrigue. En espérant que cela ne gêne pas votre lecture.**

**Voici le premier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fonça dans ce mur, plus qu'impatient de retrouver ses amis. Il adorait ce petit moment, signe qu'une nouvelle année était sur le point de commencer, sûrement pleine de rebondissements. Après tout, Poudlard était tellement unique... Impossible de s'ennuyer ! Et encore moins avec sa petite bande, tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Dire qu'en entrant dans cette école, Remus était un élève très studieux, sage et solitaire. Il s'attendait à le rester jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, d'autant plus qu'à cause de ses antécédents, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable... Lorsque Sirius et James se sont pointés et se sont intéressés à lui, il était tout d'abord très surpris et peu à l'aise, mais il s'est finalement intégré. Ces deux personnes se sont d'ailleurs révélées être une mauvaise influence pour lui. Mais qu'importe, il ne regrettait pas de les avoir rencontrés, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu des retenues, il ne regrettait pas toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il restait tout de même le chouchou de plusieurs professeurs, bien que ces derniers n'avaient pas vu d'un bon oeil son changement et ses nouveaux amis. McGonagall l'a cependant promu préfet de Gryffondor, avec Lily, signe d'une certaine confiance en lui.

Le voilà sur la quai 93/4, scrutant les horizons à la recherche d'une chevelure ébouriffée et tendant l'oreille pour entendre une blague d'un faible niveau. Il avança timidement vers la foule, suivi de sa mère qui lui souffla quelques mots qu'il ne put entendre à cause du bruit. Il se retourna finalement vers elle.

- Il est temps de se dire au revoir maman, mes camarades sont là-bas, mentit-il en montrant une direction hasardeuse.

- Oh Remus tu vas me manquer, profite bien de ton année, tu verras être préfet est une super expérience ! N'oublie pas de m'écrire mon loup...

- Maman ! coupa-t-il. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, il y a beaucoup d'oreilles curieuses tu sais... Enfin bon, bien-sûr que je vais t'écrire, c'est absurde de me le rappeler.

Ils s'enlacèrent, sa mère lui murmurant "je t'aime, prends soin de toi", et Remus lui répondant naturellement "moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas". Puis, lorsqu'ils rompirent l'étreinte, il partit en lui faisant un dernier signe. Il était à présent seul, déçu de ne pas encore avoir retrouvé ses amis. Il se consola en voyant qu'il y avait tout de même quelqu'un avec lui : sa chouette nommée Elwë, du fait de sa signification elfique "à la robe grise". Remus aimait beaucoup cette culture, à un tel point qu'il avait pris en option "étude des runes".

- Lup ! s'écria une voix familière.

Il sourit, reconnaissant la voix de Sirius, et releva rapidement la tête. Il fut surpris en voyant son ami : il avait tellement changé durant ces deux mois. Rien que ses cheveux, qui étaient auparavant plutôt courts, lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des lobes de ses oreilles. Son visage s'était affiné, rendant Sirius physiquement plus mûr. A présent un peu plus grand que Remus, il avait beaucoup grandi. Son regard fougueux était cependant resté le même. C'était un beau garçon, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses filles qui lui couraient après continuellement, rêvant de lui parler, de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de lui, de croiser son regard.

- Alors comme ça t'es tout seul ? Pauvre petit loup ! Ton flair n'est pas si bon en fait, tu me déçois...

Remus soupira, il était inutile de lui dire d'arrêter d'évoquer ce genre de choses, sinon il allait en rajouter encore plus. Ce garçon n'avait pas du tout changé psychologiquement en fait, toujours à embêter le monde, à charier ses amis dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais Remus l'aimait bien comme ça, et avait appris à lui répondre de la même façon.

- C'est bien, tu es un bon chiot, tu as su retrouvé ton maître.

- Je t'ai bien formé à ce que je vois, rigola-t-il en prenant Remus par les épaules. James et Peter sont là-bas, viens !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le train : en effet, les deux autres étaient là, attendant impatiemment que les portières s'ouvrent. Lorsqu'ils virent Remus, ils l'acclamèrent comme il se devait d'acclamer un préfet selon eux.

- Remus, Remus, Remus ! s'écrièrent-ils en coeur.

- McGonagall a fait un plutôt bon choix, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu as un certain potentiel.

Les joues en feu, Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Pour les trois autres, la réaction rougeâtre de leur ami se révélait suffisante : il avait accompli leur mission, le rendre mal à l'aise. Celui-ci essaya de changer de sujet comme il le put. Ce fut plutôt radical.

- Pourquoi vous attendez ici, si près du train ? Vous avez peur qu'il parte sans vous ou quoi ?

- Souviens-toi de l'année dernière, on a dû se coltiner Rogue dans le train parce qu'on avait traîné et que c'était le seul compartiment où il restait quelques places. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, je ne veux pas encore passer des heures à côté de cette chose graisseuse, répondit James.

Cette haine envers ce pauvre Serpentard agaçait Remus. Il ne leur avait rien fait, si ce n'était d'être l'ami de Lily. Mais Remus ne dit rien, ne voulant énerver ses amis alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. C'était en effet, à sa connaissance, le seul dans l'école entière à apprécier et à éprouver une certaine compassion pour Severus. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, signe de compréhension.

La petite bande continua de discuter, de leurs vacances, de leurs voyages, du Quidditch (Remus ne participa pas beaucoup à ce sujet, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce sport), des Serpentard et de bien d'autres choses futiles afin de faire passer les quelques minutes qui les séparaient de 10h45, heure habituelle de l'ouverture des portières.

* * *

10h45. Dans un bruit mécanique, les portières du Poudlard s'ouvrirent, laissant ainsi les élèves pénétrer dans les wagons. Les quatre amis empoignèrent leurs valises, et firent quelques pas, prêts à entrer dans le train. Mais ils furent devancer. Les célèbres Serpentard de l'école les bousculèrent et firent tomber Sirius et James. Ce dernier tâta le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. L'autre se releva aussi vite qu'il n'était tombé, et suivit les Serpentard qui étaient déjà dans le Poudlard Express. Remus et Peter se regardèrent, abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer. L'année n'avait pas encore réellement commencer, mais le conflit qui opposaient les Gryffondor aux Serpentard avait déjà repris.

- Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver Sirius, avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, déclara Remus. Cherchez un compartiment en attendant.

James et Peter acquiescèrent et prirent les valises respectives de Sirius et Remus avec eux. Celui-ci, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le train, entendit son ami déblatérer de nombreuses insultes. Il se dirigea vers la source de ces mots grossiers et vit Sirius devant un compartiment ouvert.

- Sérieusement, vous êtes vraiment des...

- Sirius ! coupa Remus en courant vers lui. Arrête, ça sert à rien ! Tu règleras tout ça comme il se doit à Poudlard.

- Oh, regardez qui voilà, Lupinus, le sauveur de Blacky ! Je vous conseille de partir à présent, ma baguette commence à me démanger.

C'était Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. Ils se détestaient cordialement. Pour elle, le fait que son cousin fusse à Gryffondor était une honte : la famille Black a été répartie à Serpentard pendant des dizaines de générations ! La remarque de Bellatrix rendit Sirius furieux.

- C'est une menace ? fit-il en pointant de plus belle sa baguette vers le compartiment.

- Peut-être.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent.

- Sirius, laisse-les. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils te provoquent juste pour te forcer à utiliser de la magie, expliqua Remus.

Il baissa finalement sa baguette en soupirant et insultant une dernière fois les Serpentard, ferma le compartiment d'un coup sec, et suivit son ami en slalomant entre les élèves. Ils cherchèrent leurs deux autres camarades, qui étaient en train de les attendre sagement quelque part dans le train. Ce ne fut pas mince affaire de les trouver : ils ouvrirent des compartiments hasardeusement (ce qui fit plaisir aux jeunes filles qui étaient dedans : la tête de Sirius dans leur compartiment, quel privilège !) jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon.

- Enfin ! On avait cru qu'il vous était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, s'exclama Peter.

Sirius s'assit furieusement en face de James, les bras croisés. Ce dernier se retourna vers Remus d'un air interrogateur, ne voulant le demander directement à son meilleur ami qui avait déjà les nerfs au bord de l'explosion. Remus haussa les épaules en prenant place à côté de lui. L'ambiance dans le compartiment était pire que celle de l'an passé avec Severus Rogue. James, ne supportant plus ce silence et l'oppression qui régnait dans ces quelques mètres carré, se leva enfin.

- J'ai faim, pas vous ? J'vais dépenser quelques gallions en friandises, j'vous prends quelque chose ? demanda James en s'efforcant de sourire.

- Oui, des chocogrenouilles ! s'écrièrent Peter et Remus.

Sirius, quant à lui, resta muet, et continuait de regarder le paysage défiler. James soupira en le voyant ainsi, et sortit. Les deux autres se regardèrent en silence, ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi parler. Drôle de situation pour des retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances. Remus se décida finalement à engager une conversation, qui n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Sirius.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure qui te tracasse ? Excuse-moi mais c'est un peu pathétique. On est à peine le 1er septembre et regarde comment t'as réagi !

- Je déteste quand ma cousine me prend de haut, pleurnicha Sirius, comme un enfant.

- Est-ce une raison pour faire la tête comme ça ? Je sais que t'es pas quelqu'un de très fûté, que tu es très têtu aussi, mais il y a des limites. Donc tu vas être gentil, et tu vas jouer aux échecs avec moi, ordonna Remus.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami avait raison et avaient su trouvé les mots, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Remus incarnait la sagesse dans cette bande. Quand ça n'allait pas, il était toujours là pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, en les raisonnant. Il était d'ailleurs un peu trop gentil par moment.

Remus sortit son jeu d'échec et l'installa sur la table, disposant les pions à leurs places respectives. Il commença à jouer, ayant les pions blancs. La partie se termina plutôt vite, Remus étant plutôt doué à ce jeu, contrairement à Sirius qui se contentait de déplacer ses pions sans vraiment réfléchir.

- T'aurais pu me laisser gagner !

- Même si j'essayais de te laisser gagner, tu gagnerais même pas, rigola Remus.

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire. C'était à ce moment que James revint, les bras chargés de friandises. Il deversa tout ça sur la table, content que la bonne humeur régnait de nouveau, et reprit sa place à côté de Remus.

- T'es vraiment riche James, fit remarquer Sirius en croquant dans sa patacitrouille.

- De rien Sirius.

De nouveau, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était cette ambiance qu'ils aimaient et à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Ainsi, ils continuèrent à discuter, à se charrier, à rigoler, comme ils le faisaient depuis toujours. Malheureusement, l'innocent Peter toucha un point sensible non négligeable.

- Elle est où Lily ?

Remus et Sirius se retournèrent vers lui, horrifiés. Comment osait-il demander ça en présence de James ? Ils fermèrent les yeux, prêts à entendre leur ami s'énervait.

- Lily ? Lily ? Je présume qu'elle est avec son cher Severus Rogue adoré ! Cela doit être tellement agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas connaissance de l'existence du shampoing, et dont le nez fait les trois quarts de son visage ! Il est content, il a au moins une amie dans cette école, il profite d'elle tellement elle est naïve...

A partir de ce moment-là, Remus arrêta d'écouter. Ce discours, il l'entendait dès qu'on faisait une petite allusion à Lily. Alors que James continuait sa tirade, il sortit son livre de potions qu'il n'avait jusque là pas ouvert, et commença à le lire.

- ... cette petite victime...

- Saviez-vous que les racines de marguerites ont des propriétés curatives ? coupa Remus.

- Oh vraiment ? Il paraît que... le livèche aussi ! fit Sirius d'une manière très peu crédible.

- Euh, le livèche est un des ingrédients principaux du philtre de Confusion...

- Je dois sûrement inverser. Y'a beaucoup trop de plantes sur Terre, faut m'excuser. Je ne m'appelle pas Lily, je ne suis pas incollable en potions...

James fusilla Sirius du regard. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là. Peter avait commencé à parler de Lily et lui avait tendu une perche si grande que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de la saisir très fermement à deux mains.

- En plus c'est la chouchoute de Slughorn. Il a le plaisir de l'accueillir à sa table deux fois par mois ! Certains donneraient cher pour ne serait-ce que de ne pas se faire insulter par elle dès qu'ils lui adressent la parole.

Remus lui fit signe de s'arrêter là, à moins qu'il veuille se faire arracher la tête. Sirius l'ignora, et alors qu'il était sur le point d'en rajouter une nouvelle couche, Remus le devança.

- Merci pour cette intéressante intervention Sirius, je pense qu'il est inutile de revenir dessus... ni de rebondir sur ces propos, ajouta Remus en voyant que James voulait à son tour répondre.

Sirius fit une tête de chien battue, mais se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit Poudlard à la fenêtre. La nuit, cette école était encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était le jour. Ils l'admirèrent pendant quelques instants, puis décidèrent qu'il serait sage de se changer maintenant, et pas au dernier moment comme il l'avaient fait deux ans auparavant. Ils avaient failli retourner à Londres avec le Poudlard Express d'ailleurs. Triste expérience. Alors que Peter, James et Sirius étaient prêts, il manquait un dernier détail à Remus : son badge. Il l'ajusta devant les yeux admiratifs de ses trois amis.

- Beau gosse, déclarèrent-ils en choeur.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais il restait quand même assez fier de son statut. Ils attendirent que le train s'ébranla une dernière fois, et sortirent de leur compartiment. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Severus en train de discuter avec Lily. Remus et Sirius soupirèrent à l'unisson, et prirent James par les épaules.

- Je propose de ne pas prendre ce chemin, un peu trop graisseux à mon goût, on risquerait de glisser...

- Et de s'énerver, acheva Remus.

Ils dirigèrent ainsi James vers un endroit où l'on ne pouvait pas voir Severus, et se mirent un lancer un sujet de conversation sur la forêt interdite afin d'éviter toute évocation de Lily. Mais l'un deux réussit tout de même à parler d'elle.

- C'est vrai ça pour les acajous ! Lily m'avait dit que...

- Qu'elle n'aimait pas que tu parles d'elle n'est-ce pas Peter ? coupa Sirius.

Peter, conscient de son erreur, acquiesça et baissa la tête, honteux. Ils continuèrent de traverser la forêt qui les séparait de Poudlard, et ce, à pied. "Les chariots c'est pour les chochottes, nous on aime bien se salir les pattes" disaient-ils.

* * *

**Les reviews sont précieuses pour les auteurs. Elles permettent des améliorations et encouragent, donc pensez-y !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà (déjà) avec le deuxième chapitre. Etant donné que l'action commence véritablement ici, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce ne sera pas mon rythme définitif (un chapitre par jour, on va se calmer quand même !). Je pense poster une à deux fois par semaine, ça dépendra de mon temps libre. Les vacances approchent (ouiiii!) donc je pense que ce sera plutôt deux fois par semaine, voire plus parfois, pendant les trois prochaines semaines.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que Dumbledore était en train d'énoncer son discours habituel, qui avait toujours lieu avant le festin, Sirius avait l'air concentré sur autre chose. En effet, celui-ci scrutait la Grande Salle, en particulier la table des Serpentard, l'air inquiet. Il semblait être dans une profonde réflexion, se prenant de temps à autres la tête dans les mains. James, Remus et Peter le regardaient en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Lorsque Dumbledore prononça son dernier mot en retournant s'asseoir à sa place, les plats apparurent, tous garnis d'une multitude de mets aux origines diverses. Au même moment de cette émergence gourmande, les trois amis de Sirius l'interpellèrent.

- Quoi ? Vous voyez pas que je suis concentré là ?

- C'est justement ça qui nous étonne, fit remarquer James.

- Ha-ha-ha, très drôle, ironisa Sirius. Vous comprenez pas qu'il me reste 30 minutes pour me venger de ma cousine et de sa bande d'une façon monumentale ? Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! On est les Maraudeurs quoi, c'est pas parce que c'est le premier jour qu'on doit se tourner les pouces !

Les trois autres se mirent à leur tour à réfléchir. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune bêtise, il leur fallait donc un certain temps pour que les bonnes (ou mauvaises, cela dépend du point de vue...) vieilles habitudes reviennent et qu'ainsi les idées fusent. Cela se révéla plutôt long, car Sirius était exigeant sur ce coup : il fallait bien commencer l'année !

- Il me reste une bombabouse, dit Peter.

- Garde-la. On l'utilisera un autre jour t'inquiètes. Trop facile d'utiliser un produit de chez Zonko, il nous faut quelque chose de peu commun et d'impressionnant !

Remus avait une idée, mais hésita à l'énoncer. Ça allait plaire à Sirius, ça c'était certain. Mais c'était plutôt dangereux et il était le seul à pouvoir l'exécuter correctement. Il finit par céder et faire part de son plan.

- Mobilicorpus.

- Euh, d'accord, sinon tu peux faire une phrase normale avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, proposa James.

- Vous vous rappelez, je vous avez parlé de ce sort l'an dernier. Je l'avais trouvé dans un livre à la bibliothèque, et je m'y suis exercé sur Sirius...

- Quoi tu parles du sort qui fait bégayer ? coupa le concerné.

- Non.

- Le sort qui rend sourd ?

- Non plus.

- Euh, je vois pas alors... En fait j'me rends compte que j'suis vraiment ton cobaye, s'indigna Sirius.

- A chaque fois que je découvre un sort, tu me demandes c'est quoi, je te fais donc une démonstration, expliqua Remus en souriant. Bref, Mobilicorpus, comme son nom l'indique est un sort de lévitation. Contrairement à Wingardium Leviosa, il permet de faire voler des personnes...

- Blablabla, on a pas le temps pour écouter un mec cultivé qui nous fait des cours d'étymologie , explique ton plan, interrompit Sirius.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Mon idée est de faire léviter Bellatrix à travers la Grande Salle, jusqu'à atteindre les célèbres bougies flottantes.

Sirius, ainsi que les deux autres, furent conquis par cette idée. Ils sourirent tous trois en s'imaginant la scène qui allait épater toute l'école, et marquer le grand retour des Maraudeurs.

- Qui s'en occupe ? demanda Peter, en espérant qu'on ne le désigne pas.

- Seul Remus sait comment exécuter ce sortilège correctement. Donc, je pense qu'il serait sage de lui laisser s'en occuper, dit James en souriant à la dite personne.

Remus soupira. Il était préfet et il allait sûrement obtenir la première retenue de l'année de tous les élèves réunis, mais c'était bien le prix à payer pour amuser la galerie et ridiculiser les Serpentard. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et empoigna fermement sa baguette. James à côté de lui fit en sorte de le cacher en s'affalant sur la table. Sirius, quant à lui, ne pouvait cacher son excitation, souriant bêtement. Enfin, Peter mangeait tranquillement, en jetant quelques regards furtifs sur Remus. Ce dernier sortit enfin sa baguette et la pointa sur Bellatrix. Il resta ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, le temps de se concentrer : ça faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas jeté un seul sort.

- Mobilicorpus, murmura-t-il.

La réaction fut instantanée : Bellatrix s'élevait dans les airs. Sirius se retourna immédiatement, savourant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se faire prendre, Remus essaya de cacher un maximum sa baguette tout en restant concentré sur sa cible. Les cris de surprise que poussèrent les Serpentard firent éclater de rire James et Sirius, ainsi que tout le reste de la Grande Salle. Seuls Remus et les professeurs ne rigolaient pas (McGonagall laissa tout de même échapper un petit sourire). Bellatrix, quant à elle, s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans les airs, en effectuant quelques zigzags que Remus lui faisait faire faire.

- Que celui à l'origine de cet offensante blague me fasse descendre tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

Le rire de Sirius résonna dans la salle. Il était plié en deux et avait peine à respirer tellement la scène était comique. Il remerciait Remus d'avoir eu une idée si géniale, si humiliante ! Bellatrix le regardait, les yeux ronds, croyant avoir compris qui était à l'origine de cette blague.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! FAIS MOI DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE D'ORDURE !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il leva les mains signe que ce n'était pas lui le coupable, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. Au même moment, les professeurs se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Pris de panique, Remus ramena Bellatrix au sol brusquement, et rangea sa baguette dans la foulée. Il se força à rire pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas. McGonagall se dirigea directement vers la Maraudeurs, tandis que les autres scrutaient le reste de la table des Gryffondor.

- Je veux un nom, ordonna-t-elle.

Tous les Gryffondor à proximité des Maraudeurs savaient que Remus était à l'origine de cette blague. Pourtant, du fait de la solidarité qui régnait dans la maison et de l'admiration que tout le monde éprouvait pour cette bande, personne ne disait rien. Le silence perdura ainsi, pendant une poignée de minutes.

- Je ne peux nier que je suis fière de votre esprit solidaire, commença McGonagall. Mais, ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne peut pas être pris à la légère. Le sortilège effectué pouvait se révéler dangereux si la personne qui en était à l'origine ne l'avait pas déjà pratiqué auparavant. Ainsi, j'exige un nom, même si j'ai déjà une idée de qui c'est. Je ne veux pas émettre un faux jugement.

Le silence recommença. Remus était étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas accusé directement, étant donné que c'était l'un des seuls dans la Grande Salle à ne pas avoir ri. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il était trop mâture pour trouver cette scène comique ? Bien-sûr que non, c'était un Maraudeur !

- Je répète, je veux un nom. Sinon, je me verrais obliger d'infliger une punition à l'ensemble des Gryffondor, et cela m'attriste fortement.

Remus ne pouvait accepter ça. Sa nature généreuse avait pris le dessus, il était prêt à tout avouer, mais Sirius le devança.

- Peut-être que ce sont les Serdaigle les coupables, proposa-t-il.

- Bien essayé Black, mais ce n'est pas crédible.

- Les Poufsouffle alors ?

- Black, s'impatienta McGonagall. Cela ne m'amuse pas.

- Alors peut-être bien que c'est Rogue. Bien que cela m'écorche la gorge de le dire, je dois avouer qu'il est assez fort en sortilèges.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard en réponse. Il se résigna finalement avant que son intervention fasse perdre d'autres points à Gryffondor. Remus choisit ce moment pour avouer, prêt à encaisser les critiques de sa professeur de métamorphose sur son acte puéril, en insistant bien évidemment sur son statut de préfet et sur son devoir qui était de donner l'exemple au reste des Gryffondor.

- En réalité...

- C'est moi, coupa James.

Tout le monde fut surpris par ce geste assez héroïque et courageux, bien qu'ils connaissaient tous le tempérament des Maraudeurs. En effet, ces derniers accordaient une place primordiale à l'amitié, et ainsi se sacrifiaient souvent pour les autres. D'autant plus qu'avec le temps, Sirius et James avait commencé une compétition sur celui qui obtenait le plus de retenues à la fin de l'année. Cela faisait mal au cœur de Remus qui, en faisant cette blague, assumait toutes les conséquences. Mais il ne se manifesta pas, de peur de contrarier James. On pouvait déjà apercevoir la fierté qui régnait sur l'expression de son visage : il allait recevoir la première retenue de tout Poudlard cette année, un véritable honneur pour lui !

A l'annonce du nom du coupable, tous les professeurs rejoignirent McGonagall. Celle-ci garda son air sévère et autoritaire et continua à fixer James, qui était prêt à recevoir la sentence.

- Merci d'avoir avouer Potter. Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, vous allez hériter d'une punition, et pas des moindres. Tout d'abord, j'enlève 25 points à Gryffondor, ce qui est aimable de ma part vu la gravité des faits, ajouta-t-elle en entendant les cris d'indignation. Ensuite, je vous fais don d'une semaine où pendant 1h30 tous les soirs, vous aurez la chance de faire des devoirs sur la métamorphose de plumes en briques, en ma plaisante compagnie. Je souhaite tout de même vous parler en privé dans mon bureau, et ce, immédiatement.

Sans perdre le sourire, qui avait tendance à être insolent, James se leva et suivit McGonagall, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait encore à lui dire. Sûrement une remarque sur les Maraudeurs en général, qui, même s'ils la faisaient parfois rire, l'agaçaient le plus souvent. Remus lui murmura « merci », auquel il répondit par un clin d'oeil. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Sirius.

- 9 heures à 0 !

Puis il disparut. Sirius soupira : la compétition s'annonçait rude cette année.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore annonça la fin de ce festin mouvementé, dont les Maraudeurs allaient sûrement subir les conséquences le lendemain. Sirius et Peter montèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune, en parlant de cette fabuleuse soirée, bien que Sirius se plaignit plusieurs fois du fait que James avait marqué une longueur d'avance dans leur compétition, tout ça à cause de Bellatrix ! Remus, quant à lui, fit son devoir de préfet, et guida les premières années à travers les grands escaliers, accompagné de Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à James, il avait une dette envers lui. Puis, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers McGonagall : « Elle est folle d'avoir promu un Maraudeur préfet, et encore plus quand il s'agit du seul loup-garou de Poudlard... »

Lorsque les Gryffondor atteignirent le septième étage, ils durent supporter, comme à chaque début d'année, la Grosse Dame « chanter ». Cela dura plusieurs interminables minutes pendant lesquelles on pouvait entendre de nombreux soupirs. La plupart se retournèrent vers Remus, lui suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose pour faire cesser cette torture auditive. Malheureusement, malgré son statut de préfet, il n'était pas en mesure de la faire taire. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et attendit.

- Alors, n'était-ce pas un subtile mélange entre sensibilité et puissance vocale ? demanda la Grosse Dame suite à sa chanson.

- Oui, c'était fantastique, mentit Remus par politesse. Mandragora.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui...

- Il a dit Mandragora ! s'impatienta Sirius.

Exaspérée que personne ne reconnaisse son « talent », la Grosse Dame leva les yeux vers le ciel en leur ouvrant le passage vers leur salle commune, dans lequel les élèves se précipitèrent sans perdre une seconde.

- Laissez passer les premières années ! s'écria Lily, poussant les élèves plus âgés sans gêne. SIRIUS T'ES AUSSI CONCERNE !

- Oh pardon mademoiselle la préfète.

Il se décala légèrement pour laisser libre circulation et s'inclina devant Lily. Celle-ci soupira en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, puis disparut dans la salle commune accompagnée des premières années et de Remus.

Les deux préfets expliquèrent la disposition des dortoirs, où se trouvaient les salles de bain, les horaires de couvre-feu, l'importance du tableau d'affichage et toutes ces choses que les premières années ne savaient pas encore. Ils rendirent ensuite leur liberté aux petits nouveaux qui devaient être impatients de monter pour la première fois dans leurs dortoirs. Ce fut ensuite à leur tour de rejoindre les leurs, dans lesquels leurs amis les attendaient.

La première chose que fit Remus en entrant dans le dortoir qui était réservé aux Maraudeurs (ou du moins qu'ils s'étaient appropriés...) fut de trouver James. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore revenu. Il allait devoir attendre avant de le remercier une énième fois.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'être préfet ? demanda Peter.

- Pas grand chose, avoua Remus. On a juste des responsabilités en plus...

Ce n'était pas en une heure de fonction que Remus pouvait émettre un jugement critique sur la chose. Il défit sa valise en attendant James, puis s'allongea sur son lit.

- Tu es drôlement silencieux Sirius, c'est plutôt étonnant.

- Je me remets de mes émotions, expliqua Sirius avec un air faussement sérieux. Merci encore Remus ! Cette idée... tu es génial !

- Ouais peut-être, mais c'est James qui s'est pris la sanction...

- Malheureusement pour moi... Il est maintenant beaucoup trop en avance dans notre compétition. Je vais devoir faire fort pour le rattraper.

Remus soupira devant la puérilité de ses amis. Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que cette compétition promettait de grands instants de fous rires tout au long de l'année.

- On va néanmoins en subir de lourdes conséquences, réalisa enfin Sirius.

- Ça tu l'as dit, répondit une voix un peu essoufflée.

C'était celle de James, enfin de retour suite à son entretien avec McGonagall. Remus se redressa et s'apprêta à parler.

- Oui Remus je sais, tu me remercies de m'être dénoncé, je n'aurais pas dû car c'est toi le coupable et donc toi qui devrait hériter des heures de retenues blabla, fit machinalement James anticipant ce qu'allait dire Remus. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, on surmontera cette épreuve ensemble.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Remus réalisa que ses amis le connaissaient beaucoup trop bien, ce qui n'était pas toujours un bon point...

- Sinon, comme je suis fatigué, on va pas perdre de temps, reprit James, et j'vais continuer à anticiper vos questions. Donc, oui l'entretien s'est bien passé. Comme vous devez vous en douter, elle m'a parlé de nous. On est un peu trop célèbres. Elle voudrait qu'on arrête d'enfreindre le règlement...

- Elle est mignonne, coupa Sirius.

- … oui on est d'accord. Je lui ai dit qu'on essayerait tant bien que mal. Voyant mon air faussement déterminé, elle m'a menacé de sanctionner tout le groupe à chaque infraction s'il n'y avait que ça qui marcherait. Un débat sur la justice a suivi, je vous épargne les détails. Elle était encore plus énervée qu'avant, bizarrement... Ensuite on a parlé de Remus. Sache qu'elle t'aime beaucoup plus qu'elle ne m'aime, j'commence à être jaloux.. Elle a vanté tes mérites, puis elle m'a conseillé de prendre exemple sur toi, ce qu'évidemment je ne ferai pas, ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius. On a enchaîné sur la pleine lune. La prochaine aura lieu...

- … le 17 septembre je sais. Parle moins fort de ça s'il te plaît, demanda Remus.

- Oh pauvre petit louveteau ! s'écria-t-il en souriant devant la mine suppliante du concerné. Enfin bref, elle a dit que ça se passera comme les précédentes, elle t'enfermera dans la cabane hurlante, et viendra le lendemain vers midi t'ouvrir. Tu passeras le reste de ta journée soit à l'infirmerie en cas de blessures, soit avec nous en cours si tout s'est bien passé. Entre nous, à ta place je ferais genre je suis pas bien et je sécherais... Mais bon... McGonagall souhaiterait quand même te voir demain après son cours pour plus de précisions.

Les trois amis attendirent la suite de la narration des événements.

- J'ai fini, en fait.

- Tant mieux car ça me fait une super transition ! déclara Sirius tout enjoué.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris de son intervention un peu trop joyeuse selon eux, ce qui présageait l'idée d'un mauvais coup. De plus, l'utilisation du mot « transition » était plutôt remarquable venant de lui... Ils attendirent la suite avec impatience.

- Ces vacances, j'ai dû aller chez ma cousine Bellatrix...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi parler de Remus était une transition pour le compte-rendu de tes vacances, coupa James.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Comme vous le savez, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder dessus : je ne l'aime pas. Donc j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour l'éviter le plus possible. J'ai donc passé ma semaine dans la bibliothèque à éplucher des livres...

- Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas malade ? coupa Remus à son tour.

- Non j'allais bien ! s'indigna le concerné. Au début, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment tu pouvais passer autant de temps dans ces machins ennuyeux remplis de poussières. Mais, j'ai insisté, vu que c'était soit ça soit supporter ma famille... Et je suis tombé sur un livre génial ! Oui oui, ça existe James et Peter, je vous assure ! Il était à propos d'une forme de métamorphose particulière : les animagus. Non Remus, c'est moi qui explique ! se précipita Sirius en voyant que Remus savait ce que c'était. En fait, vous savez certainement ce que c'est, mais vous vous y êtes jamais intéressés, et comme moi j'suis un mec plutôt cultivé... Bref. Vous voyez, McGonagall ? Bah c'est un animagus : elle peut se transformer en chat. En gros c'est la métamorphose d'un humain en animal. J'avais l'idée qu'on le devienne pour accompagner Remus durant ses pleines lunes.

James et Peter se regardèrent, trouvant que c'était une super idée. Le fait de se transformer en animaux était plutôt excitant.

- L'apprentissage est très difficile tu sais... Il nécessite plusieurs années normalement, précisa Remus.

- Et alors ? On est pas normaux, on est les Maraudeurs ! On y arrivera le plus rapidement possible, et on ne te laissera plus jamais seul Lup !

La gorge nouée, Remus ne sut que dire. Il aimait tellement ses amis. Sans eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il remerciait Dieu de lui avoir permis de croiser le chemin de ces jeunes gens, et il espérait que jamais ils ne se sépareraient. De toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Mais en même temps, il était inquiet pour eux. Connaissant la détermination de ses amis, il savait qu'ils allaient atteindre leur but tôt ou tard. Et quand ce sera fait, ils prendront le risque de rester avec Remus durant ses pires moments, et ainsi seront soumis à un danger permanent. A vrai dire, Remus ne savait pas trop si les loups-garous étaient dangereux pour tous les animaux... Après tout, ce sont des monstres sanguinaires, dévorant tout sur leur passage... Mais, était-ce possible que le pire des monstres ait des amis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

- La prochaine étape est de trouver des livres sur l'apprentissage de cette métamorphose...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, il est temps pour vous de découvrir mon OC !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs eurent du mal à se lever. En effet, la reprise des cours était difficile, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient longuement discuté des animagus la veille. Ce fut évidemment Remus qui se réveilla en premier du fait de son sommeil léger. Il n'hésita pas à réveiller les autres d'une manière assez violente : il enleva les trois couvertures d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit grand les rideaux d'un autre. Des plaintes retentirent suite à ceci, mais Remus les ignora et enfila tranquillement ses chaussures.

- Dépêchez-vous, le petit déjeuner est bientôt terminé. J'ai pas envie de vous entendre crier famine tout le reste de la matinée alors DEBOUT.

Finalement, tout en râlant, ils se levèrent et, réalisant qu'ils avaient faim, s'habillèrent en vitesse. Une fois prêts, ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En y entrant, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était quasiment vide et que personne n'avait encore touché aux plats.

- Remus, il est quelle heure en réalité ? demanda James en soupirant.

- 7h, répondit-il en souriant. Oui d'accord, je vous avais un peu menti en disant que le petit déjeuner était bientôt terminé... Mais je pensais que vous alliez mettre plus de temps pour vous préparer. Et j'avais particulièrement faim.

- Depuis quand tu mens toi ? s'interrogea Sirius.

- Depuis que je suis un Maraudeur et que je vous côtoie quotidiennement...

- Évidemment, c'est encore notre faute !

Les quatre amis rigolèrent et allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Ils prirent leur temps pour manger, profitant de ce rare moment où ils étaient en avance. La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que leur groupe rival arriva à leur tour. Les Maraudeurs cessèrent brusquement leur conversation et les fixèrent d'un air plus ou moins menaçant.

- Restez sur vos gardes aujourd'hui, conseilla James. On risque gros vu comment Bellatrix nous regarde.

- Elle n'a pas cours avec nous, c'est déjà ça.

- Certes Peter, mais elle a des amis qui le sont, notamment sa sœur.

- Elle est plutôt gentille Narcissa, avoua Remus. Peut-être influençable, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas elle qui va ouvrir les hostilités.

Les autres acquiescèrent, arrêtèrent enfin de regarder les Serpentard et revinrent à leur petit déjeuner. Se sentant observé, Remus jeta un œil une dernière fois à la table des serpents et remarqua qu'une fille était bel et bien en train de le fixer en souriant. Un sourire sadique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle et connaissait uniquement son prénom, et encore, il l'avait oublié.

- La blonde à côté de Narcissa, c'est qui déjà ?

Sirius se retourna de la manière la moins discrète qui soit et analysa la personne.

- Alyssa Dohnskaya, 5e année, sang pur, amie assez proche de Narcissa Black et Baelfire Gold. Elle vient de Russie et était censée aller à Durmstrang, mais ses parents ont déménagé en Angleterre lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, répondit Sirius tout naturellement.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi précise.

- … Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Lors de notre troisième année elle était sa « proie », expliqua James. Il a essayé de la draguer du mieux qu'il put en demandant des tas de renseignements à Narcissa...

- Mais, elle a rejoint le groupe de Bellatrix en plein milieu de cette année, du coup j'ai abandonné, dégoûté de ce choix, coupa Sirius.

- Elle arrêtait pas de te remballer surtout, avoua James.

Avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de s'indigner et qu'un débat ne commence, Remus se leva.

- Je vous propose de continuer sur notre lancée et d'être en avance en potions.

Une fois arrivés dans les cachots, les Maraudeurs s'adossèrent aux murs et commencèrent à discuter en attendant que les cloches annonçant 8 heures sonnent. Le principal sujet fut, une fois encore, les animagus. Ils avaient l'air tous les trois vraiment déterminés à le devenir. Même Peter était actif dans ces conversations ! Peut-être y voyait-il une opportunité de briller et d'impressionner ses amis ? Remus sourit à cette idée. En effet, c'était grâce à lui que Peter était entré dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce garçon avait toujours été mis à l'écart du fait de son manque d'intérêt et de sa passivité, mais Remus avait réussi, plus ou moins, à le sortir de l'ombre. Certes, il était encore au second plan, peu bavard et n'apportait rien de spécial au groupe, mais il s'affirmait un peu plus de jour en jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Slughorn arriva, suivi des Serpentard de 5e année. Sirius et James étaient en train de débattre sur l'animal qui leur correspondait le mieux. N'ayant pas encore appris à exécuter le sortilège du patronus, ce n'était que des suppositions.

Slughorn ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours et invita ses élèves à entrer. Alors que Remus allait lui à son tour y pénétrer, une main le retint et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Alors comme ça, tu laisses tes amis s'accuser à ta place ? murmura une voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

Surpris, il se retourna vers la personne à l'origine de ces paroles. C'est alors qu'il découvrit que c'était cette fameuse fille qui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer pendant le petit déjeuner... Elle savait donc qu'il était coupable, et ça n'était pas bon signe vu les gens qu'elle fréquentait. Elle lui sourit puis rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur de la salle. Ce sourire était semblable à ceux qu'elle lui avait lancés dans la Grande Salle. Un sourire plein de malices, annonçant de mauvaises choses. Après quelques instants à fixer le mur devant lui, il finit par entrer. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de Sirius. En effet, son ami n'aimait pas du tout cette matière et n'était donc pas très bon contrairement à Remus qui se débrouillait assez bien et en profitait pour l'aider un peu. A vrai dire, les deux autres n'excellaient pas non plus en potions, mais étant donné que James faisait des efforts pour remonter dans l'estime de Lily suite à des conseils de Remus, il se débrouillait tant bien que mal. Peter, quant à lui, avait un niveau médiocre, presque affolant par moment, mais il suivait plutôt bien les consignes.

- On a failli attendre, qu'est-ce tu faisais ?

- J'ai été bousculé par les Serpentard et mes affaires sont tombées, répondit précipitamment Remus sans réfléchir.

- On va te venger t'en fais pas.

- Sirius, c'est pas la peine...

N'ayant pas envie de s'attirer plus de problèmes, Remus voulait éviter tout conflit aujourd'hui. Le sourire d'Alyssa l'avait perturbé, et il essayait à présent d'éviter au maximum de la regarder. La tentation fut tellement forte qu'il céda. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il la vit train de discuter avec ses amis. Ainsi, il essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il se faisait trop de films pour rien. Sa paranoïa s'était beaucoup développée depuis qu'il était à Poudlard : il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que les retrouvailles ont été chaleureuses, commença Slughon. J'ai l'honneur de vous donner votre premier cours, donc j'espère que celui-ci vous intéressera ! La potion que j'ai choisi de vous faire faire aujourd'hui n'est ni facile, ni très difficile. Il s'agit de la potion de Wiggenweld. Quelqu'un sait ses propriétés ?

Sirius donna un coup de coude à Remus, l'invitant à répondre. En effet, il fallait que les Gryffondor rattrapent au plus vite les points perdus de la veille. Les Maraudeurs savaient que Remus n'aimaient pas beaucoup participé malgré le fait qu'il connaissait souvent les réponses, c'était donc à eux de rythmer ses prises de parole. Ainsi, il écouta son ami et leva la main.

- Oui Remus ?

- La potion de Wiggenweld est l'antidote à la Goutte du Mort vivant. Elle a des propriétés régénérante et peut tirer n'importe qui du plus profond des sommeil, expliqua-t-il.

- Excellent, je vois que tu es toujours aussi studieux Remus ! Après tout, pourquoi changer quand on a de telles qualités ? 5 points pour Gryffondor !

Déçu de ce modique gain, Sirius croisa les bras et fit la moue.

- Ca méritait plus, il y a trop de favoritisme pour les Serpentard dans ce cours, murmura-t-il.

La mauvaise foi de Sirius était devenue habituelle. Dès que quelque chose n'atteignait pas ses espérances, il criait à l'injustice. Une réponse à une simple question comme celle-ci ne valait pas plus de 5 points pourtant...

- Vous trouverez le protocole à la page 27 de votre livre. A présent, je vous laisse faire. Cette potion sera ramassée, donc ne nettoyez pas votre chaudron avant d'en avoir mis dans une fiole. Et si je peux vous donner un conseil : soyez minutieux avec les durées et l'intensité du feu. Bonne chance !

Après avoir lu les ingrédients nécessaires, les élèves se dirigèrent par binôme vers l'armoire pour se les procurer. Des odeurs de diverses plantes commencèrent à se diffuser dans la salle, signe que les potions avançaient. La préparation se révéla plutôt facile pour Remus, il avança donc tranquillement en aidant plus ou moins souvent Sirius. Alors qu'il était en train de lui expliquer comment couper l'écorce de sorbier, sa propre potion commença à bouillir étrangement. Déconcerté, il éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette. Cela ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, les bulles se faisaient plus nombreuses et l'odeur s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure. Au bout de quelques secondes, la potion revint à la normale. Remus souffla de soulagement, se demandant tout de même d'où cela pouvait venir : il avait respecté les instructions lettre par lettre et la potion de Sirius, qui était exactement la même que la sienne du fait des (trop) nombreuses aides de Remus, n'avait pas ré agi de cette façon. Au moment où Remus ré-alluma le feu afin de continuer sa potion, celle-ci explosa et toute la substance verte se répandit partout dans la salle. Des cris, notamment féminins, retentirent. Slughorn se dirigea avec empressement vers l'origine de cet événement. Remus, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours son chaudron à présent vide. Son uniforme ainsi que son visage étaient complètement verts.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il en voyant un être vert qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Quoi, Remus ?! C'est ta potion ?! Comment...

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible.

Quelques Serpentard ricanèrent pendant que d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de nettoyer les tâches vertes qui avaient atteint leurs vêtements.

- C'est impossible, répéta Remus.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Même les meilleurs peuvent échouer parfois, l'erreur est humaine, le rassura Slughorn.

- C'est impossible.

Sirius tapota amicalement son épaule verte en souriant, signe de compassion. James et Peter restèrent silencieux. Le fait qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'aient ri suite à cela était plutôt rare. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient aussi un peu subi le tsunami verdâtre que l'explosion avait provoqué...

- Monsieur, puis-je accompagner Remus aux toilettes pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer ? demanda Sirius. Son physique actuel lui fait perdre toute crédibilité.

- Oui bien-sûr. Prenez cette potion. Il s'agit de la potion munditiae, elle rendra le nettoyage plus facile.

Le remerciant, les deux amis sortirent de la salle. Remus ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela a pu arriver. Jamais il n'avait loupé une potion à ce point, même les plus difficiles ! Quelqu'un lui avait joué un mauvais tour, et il avait une petite idée de qui...

- Alyssa, dit-il simplement en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Pardon ?

- C'est elle. Elle a dû enchanté mon chaudron. Il a chauffé beaucoup trop vite ma potion... Slughorn l'a dit lui-même : « faites attention à l'intensité du feu »...

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Tu ne lui as rien fait à ce que je sache. Si Bellatrix lui a demandé de se venger, elle s'en serait pris à moi !

- Sauf qu'elle sait que je suis responsable du Mobilicorpus...

Alors que Sirius était en train d'ouvrir la petite fiole et allait en verser le contenu sur la robe de Remus, il arrêta son mouvement, stupéfait par cette nouvelle.

- Elle me l'a clairement dit avant qu'on entre dans la salle, s'expliqua Remus.

- Elle va le payer.

Ses gestes devinrent brusques et, de ce fait, froissèrent un peu la robe. Jamais personne ne s'en était pris directement à Remus, et Sirius ne pouvait accepter que cela pouvait commencer un jour. D'un naturel tellement gentil et généreux, il était le Maraudeur duquel tout le monde disait du bien. A part quelques exceptions, il ne s'en était jamais pris à personne, et réprimandait parfois ses amis quand leurs actes dépassaient les limites. La blague faite la veille sur Bellatrix était une première pour lui : il avait lancé un sort sur quelqu'un qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux s'il n'était pas maîtrisé. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il a été puni... Peut-être existait-t-il une justice tout compte fait ?

- Non Sirius. Contente-toi de t'en prendre à Bellatrix et à Servilus, tes réels rivaux, si cela te chante. Mais pas à Alyssa. Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait. Elle s'en est pris uniquement à moi, et c'est donc à moi de régler ça...

- Toi ? Régler un conflit ? Tu lui concéderas la victoire oui ! Et je te rappelle que nous sommes les Maraudeurs, et que nous agissons toujours ensemble, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Bien-sûr que non... Mais Alyssa n'a fait que venger réellement Bellatrix. On est à un partout, autant s'arrêter là, ça n'ira pas plus loin si personne ne fait plus rien à partir de maintenant.

- Tu vis dans un monde rempli de petites licornes roses ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est une SERPENTARD, et que si jamais on ne fait rien, elle te prendra comme victime et t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas connue dans le fameux groupe de Bellatrix pour le moment, mais je suis sûr qu'elle veut le devenir. Et elle choisira pour cela de s'en prendre au plus gentil des Maraudeurs...

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer de se débarbouiller. Son ami avait certainement raison, mais Remus ne voulait pas que des querelles se créent à cause de lui. La situation en dehors de Poudlard avec la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était amplement suffisante. Il aurait bien voulu habiter dans ce fameux monde plein de licornes roses...

Une fois complètement propres, Remus et Sirius revinrent dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde était en train de nettoyer sa table de travail et son chaudron. S'apercevant que leurs tables étaient rangées, ils remercièrent James et Peter. Par la suite, Slughorn leur annonça que cette potion leur sera non notée, ce qui les fit soupirer de soulagement.

Le chemin des cachots jusqu'à la salle de cours de Métamorphose fut silencieux pour les Maraudeurs. Personne n'osait parler de l'incident, et bizarrement Sirius n'évoqua pas Alyssa, ce qui surprenait agréablement Remus. Il devait sûrement être en train de réfléchir au mauvais coup qu'il allait lui faire...

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la salle, et voyant que McGonagall et les Serdaigle étaient déjà là, ils y entrèrent assez précipitamment. Néanmoins, Sirius réussit à attraper le bras de Remus avant que quiconque dans la salle ne puisse l'apercevoir.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, déclara Sirius d'un air neutre.

- Quoi ?

- Avec Alyssa. Je te laisse te débrouiller. Malgré tes nombreux avertissements avant les pires des blagues, on en a toujours fait qu'à notre tête avec James. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais t'écouter et ne pas me mêler de ton histoire. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas pour Alyssa. Mais dans tous les cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Oh... merci, articula Remus.

L'air sérieux de Sirius retomba très vite, et son habituel sourire revînt. Remus lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Ce geste n'était pas rien, et il en avait conscience. Sirius avait laissé sa haine pour les Serpentard de côté pour son ami. Ce dernier avait carte blanche pour résoudre le problème avec Alyssa, et il allait faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de répercussions possible.

Suite à ce petit échange, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose. Comme à son habitude, une dizaine de cages avec divers animaux à l'intérieur, de l'iguane au macaque, ornait cette classe. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, ce qui les soulagea. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, James à côté de Sirius et, devant eux, Remus et Peter.

Le thème de ce cours fut la métamorphose de théière en tortue. Les Maraudeurs s'appliquèrent. Ils étaient silencieux et extrêmement concentrés, ce qui étonna grandement McGonagall. Ce sérieux était expliqué par leur projet qui leur tenait vraiment à cœur.

Ce fut les premiers à réussir cette métamorphose que McGonagall disait « loin d'être facile ». En effet, beaucoup obtinrent des tortues avec des carapaces porcelaines qui soufflaient de la fumée... Ainsi, elle ajouta 10 points à Gryffondor pour le talent qu'avaient montré ces quatre élèves. James profita de cette avance pour poser des questions à son professeur.

- Professeur, depuis quand êtes-vous un animagus ?

- Deux après avoir fini mes études à Poudlard, répondit-elle un peu surprise de cette question.

- Vous avez mis combien de temps à le devenir ? demanda aussitôt James.

- Quelques mois, 2 ou 3 je pense. Mais j'ai toujours eu des facilités dans cette discipline. Pourquoi ces questions Potter ?

- Eh bien... J'ai lu un livre à ce sujet pendant les vacances, et j'ai été surpris de voir qu'ils disaient que plusieurs années étaient nécessaires à le devenir, mentit-il. Je voulais donc avoir votre témoignage.

Toute la classe se mit à rire plus ou moins discrètement devant l'absurdité qu'était cette histoire. Mais McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, et sourit. En effet, vu le comportement des Maraudeurs pendant son cours aujourd'hui, tout était possible !

Les quelques minutes restantes avant la sonnerie passèrent plutôt vite. Ceux qui avaient réussi la métamorphose et fini de copier la leçon écrite sur le tableau pouvaient commencer leur devoir pour la semaine suivante, ce que fit bien évidemment Remus. En effet, il ne voulait pas accumuler de retard maintenant qu'il était préfet et avait d'autres obligations.

Comme convenu, à la fin du cours, Remus resta dans la classe afin de discuter des mesures prises par Poudlard pour sa lycanthropie. Rien n'avait changé depuis les années précédentes, mais McGonagall préférait quand même le voir pour tout lui ré-expliquer en détails, et lui souhaiter une nouvelle fois du courage. Il en avait bien besoin...

Lorsqu'il sortit, il retrouva ses amis qui avaient l'air de se disputer dans un coin du couloir. Remus les rejoignit, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. Cette scène fut étonnement silencieuse alors qu'ils avaient plutôt l'air en colère. Remus comprit pourquoi quand il entendit le sujet de leur discorde.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment t'as pu demandé des informations comme ça à McGonagall ET EN PLUS devant toute la classe ?! murmura Sirius, énervé.

- Faut bien commencer par quelque part non ? Nos recherches avanceront jamais sinon !Et puis, t'as bien vu, McGonagall était justement contente que je m'intéresse à quelque chose ! Et tu crois vraiment les autres vont se douter de quelque chose ? Ils savent à peine ce que c'est qu'un animagus ! se défendit James.

- Mais..

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour votre projet, coupa Remus en les prenant par les épaules.


End file.
